The objectives of this study are: (1) To identify and follow heart risk factors in junior high school children, (2) To reduce elevated risk status within a controlled intervention design, and (3) To maintain risk reduction over a period of several years. Basic methodological strategy includes: (a) Screening for multiple risk factors, (b) Giving children their own results in a Health Passport, and (c) Providing schools with health education materials focused on chronic disease control to enrich their existing curricula. Health screening is used to personalize the subsequent health education course in school. In addition, specific high-risk intervention activities within study schools focus on nutrition (weight and cholesterol control) and anti-smoking. Parents, teachers, physicians, nurses and community leaders are actively involved in an effort to provide wide-based support and commitment for the program. Children 11-14 years of age at the start of this study with risk factors for CHD will form the population base for the proposed study.